


I curse you (my vampire heart)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Clerith, F/M, Family, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Quasi Romantic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: which is sweeter - love or its loss?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Denzel & Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife & Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I curse you (my vampire heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.
> 
> This is very old. Like, ten years old and the file corrupted so I was unable to go back and edit out the imperfections. However, with FF7!remake coming out, I wanted to post a little something, so I hope someone somewhere gets some enjoyment out of this dusty old file.

_And I spilt someone's blood_  
_I broke someone's heart again_  
_Someone you know_  
_You're looking at him my friend_

_And the people in our lives_  
_We all leave behind_  
_**Leave** **behind**_

_Vampire Heart,_ Tom McRae

* * *

[Cloud Strife - Vampire Heart](https://vimeo.com/380237509) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
